A Ghastly Love Like No Other
by CatPhones
Summary: A dull, uneventful life was no stranger to 16 years old Miku. Silently, she was actually hoping for something to happen and spice it up a bit. Then on one rainy night, the answer came falling. The excitement she had been looking for had finally came, but it had taken a form most people would find unconventional. Let's say, a ghost with blue hair? Now how would Miku manage that?
1. Prologue

**Sorry, I couldn't help myself but to write this orz I'll find time to update Hack into My Heart later (maybe).**

* * *

Miku let out a sigh as she slowly walked along the school's corridor. It was way passed dismissal time and the place was pretty much deserted. The teal haired girl figured a few teachers and some staffs were still present though as there were still noises from the faculty office and the lights weren't yet to be turned off. Some teachers, almost like students, tended to put off their work until the last minute. Some things just never change…

Looking out at the sky, Miku noticed that it was already dark. The sun wasn't up anymore and the moon had already taken its place. Time just seemed to fly when you're…not even having fun. Yes, that day was just like any other, dull and uneventful. Not to mention that one of the teachers (brown hair, glasses, Miku didn't know his name) decided to kept her at school until 6 o'clock. He had talked to her about her scores, something about them not being good enough and that she needed to "wake up" and "get it in gear". Well, she couldn't really help that could she? Math was never really her forte.

As if matching the teen girl's somber mood, the sky turned a little bit darker as dark clouds rolled in. Not that Miku appreciated the gesture though. She needed to walk home and even a light drizzle would drench her. Cursing under her breath, the tealatte took her eyes off the window and started making her way along the hallway once more. Can't something unusual (no, Miku wasn't hoping for a storm or tornado) happen and spice up her life?

For some reason, right after the thought, Miku found herself stopping. She felt the strangest urge to turn her head…and she did.

It was as if time itself slowed. The girl's mind went blank and her facial expression turned into that of shock. She realized all to well what she was witnessing but her mind didn't seem to understand. All she could do was to gape as her turquoise eyes widen as it met cold sapphire ones. Outside, as water started to pour from the sky, was a boy with blue hair…falling? Seeing that Miku was looking directly at him, he smiled and mouthed…

"Exciting right?"

Miku was no lip-leader but at the time, what he said was very clear. When not even the pitter-patter of the rain reached her ears, the voice did. What happened next was a blur. In a split-second, the boy disappeared from Miku's sight as he continued his "last descent" towards the ground below. The teal girl could feel her body quaking, her lips parted and a loud scream erupted from her throat.

"Is something wrong?" The door to the faculty room behind her slide open loudly.

Pointing at the window, the tealatte said shakily…

"S-Someone j-jumped.."

That was enough to sent the brown haired teacher scrambling towards the window. He proceeded to look outside and at the ground…only to find that no one was there. His brows creased in confusion as he turned his head from side to side making sure that he was looking at the right places. Still, he couldn't see anyone.

Drawing in a deep breath in utter relieve, the teacher turned towards the shaken student. Was she playing some kind of trick on him?

"Miku, no one's out there."

Miku could only stare at her teacher in utter puzzlement. That was not possible as she had clearly seen the boy. His blue hair, sapphire eyes, and those words…

"_Exciting right?"_

That couldn't have been a mere daydream or illusion, could it?

With heavy steps the tealatte walked up to the transparent sheet of glass which separated her from the rain. Biting her lip, she peered unsurely at the ground. A gasp escaped her as just like the brown haired man said, no one was there. There was no body, no blood. Everything seemed…normal.

So, who or _what _did she see exactly?

"_You want an exciting life right? Then, come join me…"_

* * *

**Again, reviews are loved xD**


	2. You Are the Next It

**Hmm..is the summary a little misleading? When I read it to myself what came to my mind was your happyish love story between a ghost and a human 8T Well I guess I should tell whoever reading this something then orz**

**This story is definitely not humor nor is it light, airy, and happy. It'll get darker towards the end and coincides more with the genre horror/suspense and other things along that line! It's still romance though. **

**Maybe along the way I'll insert something funny. Note the maybe.**

**Sorry.. I need something serious to write to balance out Hack into My Heart. I also find this kind of things easier to write, which is also why I'm updating this a lot faster OTL**

**And to those who reviewed, faved, and alerted many many thanks from me xD**

** Ae123monkey**

**Really? XD I wrote a bit about the summary uptop. Is that why? orz**

** zelka94**

**Yup x3**

** Ten-Faced**

**All will be answered in due time child 8D **

* * *

Miku grunted as she pushed the metal door to the roof open. The cool night air quickly hit her face and she shuddered. Unlike last time, the sky was clear with no clouds and stars were spread over its bluish gray surface. Overall, it was a beautiful night. The girl though wasn't able to enjoy the view for too long as her mind was already set on something else.

Looking at her sides to make sure that she really was alone, the girl made her way towards the centre of the roof. There, she settled the medium size board she had been carrying and sat down. To the tealatte's relieve, she could still make out the letters and words on the board even without help from a torch or the like as she had forgotten to bring it. Of course, she had the stars and moon to thank for that.

**Alphabets A-Z**

**Numbers 0-9**

**Words yes, no, and goodbye**

One would be able to tell what Miku was attempting to do. Yes, the wooden board she had been carrying was indeed an Ouija. Among occultist, it is considered as a tool to contact the other realm where the dead resides. Its effectiveness is questionable as one of the players might move the pointer under their own accord and claim it to be the work of a spirit but that is none of Miku's concern at the time.

Miku, as she had carefully thought of, was going to be the one and only player playing. That way, there would be no outside interference between her and that…_boy_.

After the incident yesterday night, Miku had came to believe that the blue haired boy was indeed not human. He had fallen 4 stories down and considering the height, no one could live through that. Not to mention the fact that there was no body to be found, nor was there traces of a suicide attempt.

But why tempt with the unknown in the first place? You don't know what might happen if you do!

Yes, that had came to the teal haired girl's mind but had she not been looking for some kind of excitement in her life? Miku had grown tired of how boring and mundane her daily activities were and that boy's words (and actions) had piqued her curiosity. There were a lot of testimonies about the board throughout the internet which meant that these people had tried and live through it.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Reaching out into her jacket's pocket, the girl took out a 100 yen coin. She settled it on the wooden board and placed her forefinger lightly over it, making sure that the coin would be able to move quite freely. Biting the insides of her mouth, she started to ponder about what to ask first. It didn't take too long before she decided though. Spirit or not, an introduction was necessary.

"I, my name is Hatsune Miku. Is someone here with me?" The teal girl tried to keep her voice solid and strong but it was harder than she thought. The louder she got, the shakier the sound that came out. It was nothing weird though. Miku had never in her life tried using an Ouija board and to be frank, she was indeed scared. Her only source of comfort was the fact that the blue haired boy looked more like a human than a ghost. At least that way, she didn't have to worry about having to witness a scary apparition or the like.

At first, there was silence. Nothing could be heard except for the howling wind but the tealatte persevered. Drawing in a deep breath, she voiced her question once again.

"I-Is there someone here with me?"

Still nothing. By now, Miku was getting quite frustrated. Was it really just her imagination? Or is the board not working and everything on the internet was either a lie or some kind of bluff? She didn't really care about the answers to those questions and all she felt like doing was to pick up the board and head on home. Sitting there expecting an answer from something she herself wasn't sure existed made her felt like an utter idiot. She was just about to lift her finger, to give up, when a snicker was heard. Miku flinched and tensed at the noise.

"I-Is someone there?"

As if on cue the coin moved, not slowly like what people over the internet said though. It was almost like someone or _something_ grabbed hold of the tealatte's wrist and jerked it towards the word **yes**. A startled gasp escaped her lips and everything fell silent once more. Miku surely hadn't moved the coin by herself, some kind of unseen force had.

Trying to regain her composure, the tealatte decided to continue…

"What's y-your name?"

The coin moved again, this time slowly. **K-A-I-T-O**, it spelled out and then there was a chuckle. The tealatte recognized the voice as the same exact one that had surprised her a few moments back. Her heart was still racing and she felt like quitting but at the same time, she wanted to know more. This spirit… Is he really the one from yesterday? Miku decided that that would be her next question.

"Have we met?" Her voice coming out as a murmur.

This time, nothing happened. The 100 yen coin didn't move and Miku felt the force guiding her hand lifted. Did Kaito decided to leave? Could a spirit even do that mid-game? Or maybe he didn't hear the question? She **was** a little quiet with it after all. Gulping, the teal girl repeated her third question, this time in a louder and clearer voice. The answer she got wasn't what she was expecting though.

She could feel a tingle ran down her spine as a pale hand materialized right across from her, its forefinger resting on the other side of the coin. Then there was a body, legs, a face complete with sapphire eyes, and blue hair. Soon enough, she wasn't facing air but a boy about a year or two older. He then reached out his free hand towards Miku, the teal girl not being able to do anything but watch. Her muscles had tensed and refused to move.

Without warning Kaito grabbed hold of the tealatte's tie and jerked her face towards his, nose only inches apart. Turquoise eyes widen in shock as it stared into deep blue ones. Then he whispered in a deep, husky voice…

"I have found you, Miku. You're the next it."

Next thing Miku knew she was alone once more. Hurriedly, she picked up the coin and stuffed it in her pocket where she felt something inside. It was cold, like metal, and sharp. Hesitantly, she took it out only to find that the metal were really scissors. She was pretty sure that it wasn't in her pocket before and there was no way she had forgotten it there. Miku would never put a pair of scissors in her pocket in the first place. Did Kaito..?

A loud bang from the metal door caused the teal girl to jump and swivelled around.

"What are you doing here? This place's dangerous!" A boy with blond hair yelled. When he noticed the Ouija board and scissors his eyes widen, seemingly shocked. Miku could also see some fear in them though. Muttering something Miku couldn't quite capture, the boy grabbed hold of her arm and started dragging her out of the roof. As the two descended the stairs, the door slammed shut.

"_Kagamine..Len.."_

* * *

**So what's going to happen? And what's Len's involvement in this? Those words and scissors, what was Kaito trying to say exactly?**

**I guess this chapter pretty much lamp-shaded the next one .**

**Reviews are still loved!**


End file.
